Truth Lies
by eseukei
Summary: Ada satu hal yang tersimpan di dasar hati, ada satu hal yang membuatnya terus terperangkap. – Kotomaki / future AU / Perbaikan akan dilakukan di setiap chapter, untuk sementara tidak akan ada chapter baru. [Southwest Project]
1. Prolog – Somewhere Under the Europe Sky

_Love Live! School idol project bukan milik saya._

* * *

 **Truth Lies**

Prolog – Somewhere Under the Europe Sky

00.34 AM.

Tulisan berwarna putih itu tertera di layar hitam jam digital. Jam berbentuk persegi itu bertengger di atas sebuah meja. Di sampingnya ada lampu meja yang menerangi sebagian permukaan meja. Selain itu, terdapat pula sketchbook, karet penghapus, rautan pensil, beberapa kertas, dan pensil warna yang menyebar di atas meja. Sebuah ponsel layar sentuh dan sebuah bingkai foto disimpan di sudut meja yang menghimpit dinding, agar tidak mengganggu dan dapat selalu ditengok oleh sang pemiliknya.

Pemiliknya sendiri; Minami Kotori sedang bertopang dagu, matanya menatap dinding di depannya. Tangan yang dijadikan tumpuan terselip sebuah pensil gambar. Sesekali ia menggerakkan pensil itu ke atas dan ke bawah. Alis matanya berkerut, bibirnya mencibir. Headphone-nya yang sedari tadi menutup kedua telinganya pun tidak berhasil membuatnya keluar dari artist's block. Lantunan melodinya pun hanya melewati telinganya, tidak memberikan inspirasi baru sedikitpun.

Sketchbook-nya terbuka, memperlihatkan halaman yang masih kosong. Di samping mejanya terdapat tempat sampah yang penuh dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kertas. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia mengganti kertas. Banyak serpihan-serpihan karet penghapus yang berserakan dan sebagiannya jatuh ke lantai. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada satu pun rancangan yang ia hasilkan.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya, wajar, karena ruangan itu adalah kamarnya. Kamarnya sederhana, hanya ada sebuah single bed, lemari pakaian, meja rias di sampingnya, dan sebuah AC yang menggantung di dinding. Penerangannya hanya dari lampu mejanya, sisanya diterangi oleh cahaya yang masuk dari jendela-jendela kamarnya. Bukannya tidak ada lampu lagi, tapi ia biasanya lebih konsentrasi jika penerangannya terfokus hanya pada kertas gambarnya.

Kotori menghela napas. Ia penat. Pikirannya sibuk, tapi disibukkan dengan hal-hal yang acak. Ia melepaskan headphonenya lalu berjalan ke jendela kamarnya. Di luar sana, lampu-lampu seperti bintang yang berkelap-kelip di angkasa. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah berubah ini tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Selalu ada yang menarik di setiap kali melihatnya. Jalan-jalan besar yang tidak pernah sepi dan jendela kaca raksasa milik gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tidak pernah gelap, selalu membuatnya ingat dengan kota kediamannya dulu.

Matanya kini beralih ke bingkai foto. Bentuknya persegi panjang, horisontal dan simpel. Pinggirannya terbuat dari kaca transparan, sedikit berwarna hitam. Di dalamnya ada sebuah gambar yang mempunyai kesan tersendiri; gambar dirinya bersama dengan teman seperjuangan yang diambil sebelum ia pergi dari negaranya. Gambar itu selalu berhasil mengisi penuh energi dalam tubuhnya. Gambar itu selalu memberinya semangat tiap kali ia ingin menyerah. Gambar itulah yang membentuk dirinya yang sekarang; dirinya yang berhasil menggapai mimpi-mimpinya.

Ia menatap satu demi satu wajah-wajah yang ada di dalam gambar itu. Ia tersenyum saat memori tentang masa-masa sekolahnya tak sengaja kembali berputar. Lalu hatinya berdegup keras ketika matanya berhenti pada satu orang. Satu orang yang selalu ia hadapi dengan sebuah topeng. Satu orang yang selalu ingin ia sampaikan sebuah kebenaran, tapi akhirnya menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Kebenaran itu hingga sekarang belum tersampaikan, dan itu membuatnya gelisah.

Saat inilah kesempatannya untuk menyampaikan kebenaran itu. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk datang ke hadapannya. Ia akan mengatakan semuanya sebelum kembali dipisahkan oleh jarak.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa." Kotori menepuk jidatnya.

Ia segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di dekat bingkai. Ia menyentuh layarnya berkali-kali, lalu meletakkannya kembali di atas meja dengan layarnya yang menyala. Ia pergi ke lemari bajunya, mengambil beberapa pakaian dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Dengan ponselnya, Kotori baru saja mengirim sebuah pesan.

 _Teman-teman, aku akan pulang dalam satu minggu lagi!_

* * *

A/N: Sekian untuk chapter ini, dibuat pendek karena baru segini aja yang kepikiran XD dan ini adalah cerita kotomaki pertamaku nih, hahaha~ Seiring dipublishnya chapter ini, Southwest project officially starts NOW!

Thanks for reading, see ya next chapter!

 **eseukei - 2016**  
 **Southwest project**


	2. 1 – Things

**Truth Lies**

#1 – Things

"Hei, Maki-chan. Kau dengar aku?"

Nico memanggil Maki, tapi Maki tidak mendengarnya. Tatapan matanya yang kosong mengarah ke kedua tangannya berada. Salah satu tangannya memegang pisau dan yang lainnya memegang daun bawang. Ia terus memotongnya walaupun sebentar lagi mata pisaunya mendekati tangannya. Nico semakin panik dengan tingkah juniornya itu.

"Hei!" Nico menepuk pundak Maki.

Maki terperanjat. Semua genggamannya terlepas."Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Nico menghela napas. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil melempar mata sinisnya ke Maki. Maki linglung, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Nico melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Kau melamun terus dari tadi. Sebaiknya kau menyingkir, biar aku saja yang urus." Nada bicara Nico yang dingin dapat didengar, bukan hanya Maki, tapi dua orang lainnya yang ada di dekat mereka; Eli dan Nozomi. Sambil mengaduk-aduk adonan, Nozomi melirik ke dua orang yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, sedangkan Eli mendengar dalam diam dan tetap fokus dengan panci yang ada di depannya.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Pergilah."

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Maki menyerah. Ia keluar dari dapur setelah membuka apron-nya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Mukanya masam. Beruntungnya, tidak ada orang yang melihat dirinya karena semua orang sedang melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Kotori akan pulang. Ia akan tiba nanti malam, dan inilah sebabnya Nico, Maki, Eli dan Nozomi ada di rumah Kotori sore ini. Mereka dan member Muse lainnya akan mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut kedatangan Kotori. Ibunya Kotori sangat senang dan memperbolehkan mereka melakukannya di rumahnya.

Tapi tidak semuanya dapat hadir tepat waktu. Mereka masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Orang-orang yang kebetulan sedang mempunyai waktu senggang hanya Nico, Eli dan Nozomi saja. Mereka datang di siang hari dan memulai persiapannya duluan.

Maki sendiri baru datang satu jam yang lalu; sekitar jam tiga sore, setelah menyerahkan tugas yang ia kerjakan sepanjang malam kepada dosennya. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang mengerjakan tugas musim panas di akhir liburan musim panas. Tapi sialnya, bukan hanya satu tugas yang harus ia selesaikan, dan semuanya itu tidaklah mudah. Alhasil, terakhir kali ia merasakan empuknya kasur yaitu lebih dari 24 jam yang lalu.

Maki merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Itu adalah tepukannya Nozomi. Ia menyusulnya dari dapur lalu duduk di sebelah Maki.

"Jangan diambil hati." Nozomi menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Maki yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yeah, aku tahu." Ucap Maki. Matanya menuju ke arah lain selain ke arah Nozomi.

"Nicocchi seperti itu karena kau hampir memotong jarimu sendiri. Wajar, kan?"

Maki terdiam. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia hampir saja kehilangan satu jarinya. Ia melihat tangannya satu lagi yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Ia harus berterimakasih kepada seniornya karena ia masih bisa melihat tangannya dengan jari-jari yang utuh.

"Aku tahu. Kau sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahmu, dan kau kelelahan dengan itu semua. Adanya kau disini, itu sudah cukup. Tak membantu juga tak apa."

"Bisakah kau tidak menyinggung soal itu?" Maki mulai kesal ketika Nozomi mulai menyebut soal kehidupannya di kampus.

"Hmm, tidak bisa." Nozomi menyentuh pipi Maki, "Itu karena semuanya terlihat jelas di wajahmu." kemudian Nozomi mencubitnya.

"Aw!" Maki mengusap-usap pipinya yang sekarang berwarna merah. Nozomi pun terkikik-kikik sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Sekarang Maki ingin berkaca, ingin melihat seburuk apa wajahnya sekarang. Ia sering tidak mendapatkan jam tidur yang cukup, tapi kenapa baru sekarang ada orang yang berkomentar? Ia pun baru sadar, selain kedua orang tuanya, hanya delapan orang saja di dunia ini yang perhatian kepadanya, dan mereka tidak dapat bertemu dengannya setiap saat. Apalagi ia memilih tinggal sendirian membuat jarak antara ia dan orang tuanya semakin renggang.

Nozomi adalah satu orang dari kedelapan orang lainnya yang lebih tahu soal dirinya, mungkin Eli adalah kedua setelahnya. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang selalu merawat Maki selama ia menjadi mahasiswa. Selain mereka lebih tahu soal kehidupan di universitas, mereka bertiga juga dulunya satu kampus, ditambah lagi tempat tinggal mereka berdekatan. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah lulus dan bekerja, sedangkan Maki masih harus menempuh tahun terakhirnya.

Saat ia hendak pergi ke kamar mandi, bel rumah berbunyi. Maki membukakan pintunya karena tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Dibalik pintu, terlihatlah Hanayo dan Rin.

"Maki-chan!" sapaan Rin selalu terdengar riang. Kedua tangannya membawa sesuatu yang terbungkus plastik. Ukurannya lumayan besar dan terlihat berat.

"Hai, Maki-chan. Apa kau sudah lama di sini?" Tanya Hanayo yang berdiri di samping Rin.

"Lumayan. Biar aku bantu membawanya." Maki menawarkan bantuan kepada Rin.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa, kok." Rin kemudian masuk ke dalam. "Dimana aku harus menaruh ini?" teriaknya setelah ia berada di ruang tengah.

"Di sini!" selanjutnya suara keras Eli yang terdengar. Rin segera menghampiri sumber suara.

"Kau pulang lebih awal?" tanya Maki saat Hanayo sudah masuk, sembari menutup pintu.

"Ya, beruntungnya atasanku sangat baik. Ia langsung mengizinkanku keluar saat aku berbicara padanya. Dan aku dijemput Rin begitu aku keluar dari gedung." Maki mangut-mangut mendengar jawaban Hanayo.

Sekarang Hanayo menjadi pegawai, bekerja dibalik meja, membuat laporan bulanan. Ia diterima di sebuah perusahaan industri seminggu sesudah kelulusannya. Saat ia masih mahasiswa, prestasinya yang bagus dan terus meningkat membuat banyak perusahaan ingin mengincarnya. Maka dari itu, ia tidak sempat menganggur setelah ia lulus.

Maki dan Hanayo berjalan ke dalam. Saat mereka di ruang tengah, Rin sudah berada di atas sofa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Rin.

"Hei, kemarin kita baru saja bertemu." kata Maki jengkel. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja di pusat perbelanjaan kemarin. Saat itu, Maki sedang memesan makanan terkejut karena Rin tiba-tiba datang dan memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya seiring dengan Rin yang menghampirinya.

"Tidak ada salahnya bertanya kabar, bukan?" kini Rin yang dongkol.

Hanayo tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. Ia selalu teringat saat pertama bertemu jika mereka berdua memulai perdebatan yang sepele seperti ini. Mereka mungkin terlihat selalu berselisih, tapi mereka tidak menganggapnya serius. Itulah salah satu cara mereka berinteraksi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu yang memasak." Hanayo langsung menuju dapur dan membantu tiga orang lainnya. Sedangkan Maki duduk di sofa bersama Rin.

Suara-suara yang berasal dari dapur dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua. Empat orang lainnya sedang sibuk di sana. Mereka berdua yang di ruang tengah ingin membantu, tapi ruang di sana sudah tidak memungkinkan. Yang sementara dapat dilakukan oleh mereka berdua adalah diam.

"Bagaimana kehidupan kampusmu?" tanya Rin lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah berhenti bertanya walaupun Maki sudah tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Maki singkat. Ia menatap tangannya. Dengan telapak tangannya, ia pun meraba permukaan sofa yang berwarna krem itu. Lembut dan empuk, enak untuk dijadikannya tempat tidur.

"Pasti berat, ya?" celetuk Rin.

Sesekali Rin berpikir, bukankah menjadi dokter itu sulit? Mereka selalu tahu penyakit yang diderita pasiennya. Belum lagi pasiennya sangat beragam dan tidak semua pasien pandai dalam mengungkapkan apa yang mereka rasakan. Mungkin, karena itulah menjadi dokter membutuhkan banyak waktu dan uang dibanding dengan profesi lainnya. Menjadi dokter pastilah sulit.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Bukannya kau dulu juga merasakannya?" Maki mengangkat alisnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Rin maksud. Ia mengira Rin mengarahkan pembicarannya pada "kehidupan kampus pada umumnya".

"Ahahaha, tentu saja." Tapi yang Rin maksud adalah "kehidupan kampus bagi calon dokter". Rin jadi canggung untuk melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Tapi sepertinya, punyaku tidak seberat punyamu."

Maki ingin membalas perkataan Rin, tapi ia didahului oleh suara bel rumah. Rin bergegas berdiri dan menuju pintu depan. Rin membuka pintunya dan munculah orang yang membunyikan bel, ia adalah Honoka.

"Halo! Apa aku terlambat?" Honoka menampakkan senyuman khasnya yang lebar.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku juga baru sampai." Rin melihat tas kertas yang dijinjing Honoka. "Apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Ini adalah dekorasinya!"

"Untuk apa?" Rin kebingungan.

"Ayolah, untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk mendekorasi?" sekarang Honoka yang kebingungan.

"Apa kita tidak terlalu tua untuk itu?" Rin menyamping, memberikan jalan untuk Honoka agar dapat masuk ke dalam.

"Bukankah mengasyikkan kalau kita sesekali melakukannya?" Honoka masuk ke dalam, Rin mengekor dibelakangnya. "Hai, Maki-chan!" Honoka melambaikan tangannya ke arah Maki, begitu pula dengan Maki.

"Itu apa?" Maki menunjuk tas jinjing yang Honoka bawa. Seingatnya, Honoka tidak berkata kalau ia akan membawa sesuatu.

"Ini?" Honoka mengangkat sedikit tas kertas yang ia bawa ke udara. "Dekorasi."

"Kau yakin? Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, lho." Maki menyilangkan tangan saat Honoka berlutut di dekatnya. Honoka menghela napas.

 _"Kenapa semua orang senang menjadi tua, sih?"_ Pikir Honoka.

"Tak apa-apa! Sesekali menjadi anak kecil lagi, sekalian bernostalgia. Sekarang, bantulah aku." Honoka meletakkan kedua tas itu di lantai.

Maki memutar bola matanya. Ia ikut berlutut di samping Honoka. Honoka memang bertambah dewasa, tapi sikapnya kepada para member tidak pernah berubah. Ia selalu membawa ide-ide "gila" dan bersikukuh dengan keputusannya. Itulah mengapa mereka bersembilan yang mempunyai beragam latar belakang ini bisa bersatu hingga sekarang.

Rin kemudian mengikuti kedua orang temannya itu. Honoka mulai mengeluarkan isi tas yang ia bawa itu. Benda yang pertama ia keluarkan adalah, tentu saja, balon. Rin terilhat sangat tertarik saat Honoka menunjukkan perlengkapan-perlengkapan lainnya.

Belum sepuluh menit sejak mereka mulai mengerjakan dekorasinya, Honoka dan Rin membuat riuh di ruang tengah. Maki semakin pusing mendengar perdebatan mereka tentang dimana mereka harus meletakkan perlengkapan dekorasinya. Honoka menunjuk ke kanan, sedangkan Rin menunjuk ke kiri. Beberapa kali Maki mencoba melerai mereka, tapi suaranya kalah keras dengan suara dua orang itu. Maki akhirnya membiarkan mereka begitu.

Satu jam selanjutnya, Maki hanya duduk melihat dua orang temannya menata balon-balon di berbagai sudut ruangan. Adakalanya Maki menguap dan merasakan matanya mulai berat. Apalagi sofa yang ia duduki sangat nyaman, menggodanya untuk menutup mata. Namun ada saja hal yang membuatnya terus terjaga. Salah satunya adalah suara ledakan balon. Rin terus meniup balonnya walaupun ukurannya sudah melebihi normal.

"Hei! Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Ibunya Kotori ada di atas! Mungkin saja beliau sedang istirahat." Nico keluar dari dapur sambil membawa centong. Rin dan Honoka seketika membatu. Matanya bak batu ruby itu menatap tajam kedua orang di depannya.

"Hari ini kau kejam sekali, Nico-chan." Sindir Maki.

"Orang yang dari tadi kerjaannya melamun lebih baik diam." Nico balik menyindir.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Maki berdiri dari duduknya. Mereka berdua kembali terjerumus dalam adu tatapan. Kali ini Maki tidak mau kalah dari seniornya itu. Lalu suara bel rumah berbunyi lagi. Kali ini yang datang adalah Umi.

"Maaf baru bisa datang." ucap Umi saat Honoka membukakan pintunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Umi-chan! Ayo masuk!" Honoka menarik Umi masuk.

Nico kembali ke dapur setelah bertemu dengan Umi. Umi juga tidak banyak bicara kepada yang lainnya karena ia tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Ia hanya menyapa lalu ikut Maki menyiapkan meja.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Umi." Kata Maki. Tangannya sibuk mengelap meja.

"Ada apa? Kau menunggku?" Umi yang baru saja datang dari dapur membawa tumpukan piring. Ia menaruhnya di meja.

"Tidak, tidak juga." Maki mengambil beberapa piring tersebut lalu menatanya di atas meja. "Hanya saja aku tidak sanggup menghadapi Honoka dan Rin sendirian. Mereka tidak berhenti berbicara."

Umi tertawa kecil. "Itulah mereka. Tapi kurasa apa yang mereka kerjakan itu bagus. Kotori pasti menyukainya."

Maki sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Umi. Tapi, bukankah teman sepermainan tahu lebih banyak tentang satu sama lain? Walaupun mereka bersembilan semuanya berteman baik, tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan ikatan teman sedari kecil.

"Kau benar."

Lalu mereka berdua melihat ibunya Kotori turun dari tangga. Beliau kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua untuk sekadar melihat. Beliau pun melihat pekerjaan di dapur yang sebagian besar hampir selesai. Beliau tak ingin lama-lama di sana karena takut mengganggu mereka. Akhirnya beliau ikut mengobrol bersama orang-orang yang ada di ruang tengah.

Beliau masih menjabat jadi kepala sekolah, itulah mengapa beliau tidak ikut bersama anaknya ke Eropa. Sekolahnya yang beliau kelola; SMA Otonokizaka kini tidak perlu dikuatitrkan lagi kondisinya. Peminatnya selalu tinggi setiap tahun. Semenjak semua member lulus dari sekolah itu, para juniornya mulai mencetak sejarah-sejarah baru. Bukan hanya sebagai grup menyanyi, tetapi ekstrakulikuler lainnya.

Tapi hanya beberapa tahun lagi sebelum akhirnya ibunya Kotori pensiun. Beliau mengaku senang bisa melihat murid-murid Otonoki yang sepenuh hati melewati hari-hari mereka di sekolahnya. Mereka tidak bosan-bosan meraih prestasi sebanyak-banyaknya demi mengukir masa-masa indah semasa sekolah. Mereka tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari karena menyia-nyiakan saat-saat mereka di sekolah.

Tentu saja, kejayaan SMA Otonokizaka dan murid-muridnya tak luput dari usaha Honoka dan kawan-kawannya yang sama-sama berusaha keras demi sekolah tercinta. Andaikan Muse tidak terbentuk, andai Honoka tidak peduli dengan keputusan tentang penutupan sekolah, mungkin sekarang SMA Otonokizaka tidak ada. Mereka patut diberi penghargaan, seperti itulah perasaan ibunya Kotori sebagai kepala sekolah Otonoki.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah berjalan lama. Rin melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah. "Bukankah Kotori-chan sebentar lagi tiba?"

"Oh tidak! Aku belum menyelesaikan semuanya!" Honoka panik, ia kira ia masih punya waktu banyak.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Eli tiba-tiba nongol dari dapur. "Nozomi, bagaimana ini?"

Nozomi berpikir sejenak. Rencana awalnya adalah mereka semua akan menjemput Kotori di bandara. Maki, Eli dan Rin membawa mobil untuk mengantar semua orang. Tapi nyatanya pekerjaan mereka belum selesai, dan tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat.

"Kalau begitu, Maki-chan, kau saja yang menjemput." Ucap Nozomi.

"Apa? Aku? Sendirian? Bagaimana dengan rencananya?" Maki keberatan.

"Lupakan rencananya. Kau harus segera pergi sebelum terlambat." Perkataan Nozomi ada benarnya. Berdebat sekarang tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Ia harus segera pergi.

"Kau yakin? Baiklah. Aku pergi." Maki menuju pintu dan meraih kunci mobil dari sakunya. Sebelum ia keluar dari rumah, ibunya Kotori bilang kalau beliau ingin ikut menjemput.

"Aku juga." Kata Umi.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Maki. Umi duduk di sebelah Maki yang duduk di depan, ibunya Kotori duduk di belakang. Mereka bertiga pun berangkat. Bandaranya cukup jauh, butuh tiga puluh menit untuk mencapainya. Tapi mereka masih punya kira-kira satu jam, jadi Maki tidak perlu memacu mobilnya lebih cepat.

Jalanannya ramai, sekarang waktunya para pekerja kantoran pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Langit semakin gelap, bulan menggantikan matahari yang sudah tidak terlihat. Berkas-berkas cahayanya pun tidak tampak karena gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi menghalanginya.

Barisan kendaraan di jalan semakin lama semakin rapat. Jarak antar kendaraan semakin sempit. Kecepatannya pun semakin melambat hingga akhirnya tidak dapat berjalan. Mobil Maki berhenti di antara kendaraan yang berhenti lainnya. Lalu bebunyian klakson terdengar dari berbagai arah. Mobil di depannya tidak kunjung maju. Maki kebingungan, begitu juga dengan Umi dan ibunya Kotori.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Umi melihat jauh ke depan, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain mobil di depannya.

Kepala Maki keluar dari jendela, berharap dapat melihat lebih jelas. Samar-samar, ia melihat asap mengepul yang berasal dari perempatan jalan. Sepertinya ada tabrakan. Tidak lama kemudian, suara sirene terdengar. Mobil polisi datang. Polisi-polisi keluar dari mobilnya masing-masing lalu mulai bekerja. Sebagian mengatur lalu lintas, sebagian lagi mengurusi tempat kejadian.

Butuh waktu lama agar semua kendaraan dari semua arah dapat berjalan dengan lancar lagi. Datangnya ambulans juga membuat lalu lintas sedikit terganggu. Tapi setelah ambulans membawa korban dan pergi, kendaraan lain dapat berjalan normal kembali.

Tinggal lima belas menit lagi sebelum Kotori tiba, tapi perjalanan mereka masih jauh. Mereka pasti akan terlambat adalah satu-satunya kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Maki tancap gas, setidaknya ia bisa menghemat satu atau dua menit. Maki menyelip kendaraan-kendaraan di depannya, membanting stirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia lupa kalau dia tidak sendirian di mobil itu. Saat mereka sudah sampai di parkiran, Maki baru sadar kalau ia baru saja meninggalkan trauma pada kedua penumpangnya.

"M-maaf..." Hanya itu yang dapat Maki katakan kepada mereka.

Mereka langsung menuju gerbang kedatangan dengan langkah besar-besar. Sembari berjalan, Umi melihat arlojinya. Mereka sudah terlambat sepuluh menit. Kotori pasti sudah menunggu mereka. Bandaranya sangat luas, berjalan cepat pun membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Akhirnya gerbang kedatangan terlihat, tapi sebuah masalah menimpa Maki.

"S-sepertinya ada yang harus aku selesaikan dulu. Jika kalian sudah bertemu dengan Kotori, hubungi aku." Maki memisahkan diri, meninggalkan Umi dan ibunya Kotori kebingungan. Pandangan Umi terus mengikuti Maki yang pergi ke arah dimana toilet berada.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan langkah mereka. Saat mereka tiba di sana, mereka tidak melihat Kotori. Mereka mencari Kotori, tapi mereka tidak dapat menemukan dia. Umi baru ingat dengan ponselnya yang bergetar saat ia berjalan tadi. Ia segera melihat notifikasinya, ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan, semuanya dari Kotori. Ia membaca pesan itu yang isinya adalah:

 _Maaf, Umi-chan. Aku ke kamar kecil dulu. Aku akan segera kembali._

"Begitu katanya." Umi memberitahukan isi pesannya kepada ibunya Kotori.

"Baiklah, kita sebaiknya menunggunya di sini." Kata ibunya Kotori.

Lalu Umi berdiam sejenak, memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Lalu ia ingat satu hal.

"Bukankah tadi Maki pergi ke toilet?!" batin Umi.

Sementara itu, Maki yang baru saja keluar dari toilet mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar selama ia cuci tangan tadi. Ia mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari Umi.

"Maki, kau masih di dalam toilet?" Kata suara dari seberang.

"err, iya." Tapi secara teknis ia sudah berada di luar. Ia berdiri di depan pintu masuknya.

"Apa kau lihat Kotori? Katanya ia ada di sana."

"Kotori?" Maki mengulang nama itu untuk sekadar memastikan telinganya tidak salah. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kirinya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sampingnya. "Sebentar, aku akan—" ucapannya terpotong saat ia mencoba untuk membalikkan badan, tetapi ia menabrak seseorang di belakangnya.

"Duh!"

Maki maupun orang yang ditabraknya mundur selangkah. Lalu ia sadar, ia mengenal orang yang ditabraknya itu.

"Kotori?"

Orang itu terkejut dan mengangkat dagunya. Ia terpana melihat orang di depannya.

"Maki-chan?" matanya berbinar-binar.

Warna coklat dan emas bercampur pada manik matanya. Tatapan yang diberikan dari manik mata itu memaksa Maki untuk sekilas mengenang waktu-waktu yang telah lewat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Selain bahagia, perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya, meletup-letup dalam dadanya, membuatnya bingung untuk mengekspresikan emosinya. Senang? Sedih? Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, Maki menyumpahi dirinya karena tidak dapat melepas pandangannya dari manik mata yang satu ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Maki-chan! Kau sudah besar!" Kotori memeluk juniornya itu, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau terdengar seperti ibuku." Maki bilang begitu walaupun sebenarnya orang tuanya sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

Pelukannya tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ. Tidak ada jarak di antara mereka saking erat dekapannya. Maki canggung untuk membalas pelukan seniornya. Ia dapat merasakan dagu seniornya bersender pada pundaknya. Ia juga dapat mencium harum tubuh seniornya. Ia bahkan mulai berpikir kalau detakan jantungnya akan terdengar kalau terus dalam posisi itu. Kotori tidak berhenti memeluk sampai akhirnya ibunya dan Umi datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ibu!" kemudian Kotori ngacir ke arah ibunya, lalu memeluknya juga. "Aku rindu padamu."

"Begitu juga dengan ibu," ibunya Kotori sampai menitikan air mata di dalam pelukan anaknya. Tampaknya Kotori juga begitu, dilihat dari pundaknya yang sesekali naik karena terisak-sak. Agak lama mereka seperti itu agar semua kerinduan dapat terbayarkan. Beliau segera menyeka air matanya dan juga punya anaknya saat mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

Sekarang giliran Umi yang dapat dekapan dari Kotori.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Umi-chan!" begitu katanya.

Umi membalas pelukannya, "Iya, aku juga."

Setelah mereka saling melepas, Kotori tersipu-sipu karena ia terlihat menangis di depan kedua temannya. Lalu ia bertanya, "Kemana yang lainnya?"

"Eh?" Maki melemparkan pandangannya ke Umi yang hanya menaikkan alisnya. Mereka saling tunjuk menunjuk karena tidak ada di antara mereka yang mau menjawab.

"Um... mereka... mereka tidak dapat menjemputmu. Mereka semua sedang sibuk. Tapi bukan dalam artian yang buruk, bukan berarti mereka tidak peduli denganmu! Hanya saja..." Umi kepayahan menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan jawabannya karena ia agak tidak pandai dalam hal berbohong.

"Baiklah, baiklah Umi-chan. Aku mengerti." Sekarang Kotori tahu bahwa ada yang mereka berdua (atau bertiga?) sembunyikan darinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Kau pasti lelah." Ajak ibunya Kotori.

 _"Nice timing!"_ batin Maki dan Umi.

Mereka pun pulang. Maki mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan yang ia ambil saat berangkat untuk menghindari jalan yang sebelumnya terjadi kecelakaan. Ia tidak mau terjebak macet untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Kotori bercerita tentang teman-temannya di sana. Semua teman kampusnya mayoritas berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia, karena Kotori mengikuti kelas internasional. Ia pun menunjukkan beberapa foto teman-temannya di ponselnya. Ibunya sangat antusias mendengar ceritanya, begitu juga dengan Umi. Hanya Maki tidak dapat ikut dalam perbincangan, karena ia harus memberikan perhatian penuh pada kemudinya. Jalan yang ia tempuh sama ramainya dengan jalan yang mereka lewati saat berangkat. Maki pun harus memastikan mobilnya tidak menyenggol kendaraan lain.

Setelah mereka sampai, Kotori bersama ibunya menuju pintu rumah duluan. Maki dan Umi berjalan di belakang mereka, baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobilnya. Hari sudah larut, cahaya bulan dan lampu jalan yang hanya dapat menerangi halaman depan rumah. Udara di luar juga terasa dingin, membuat mereka ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam. Dengan sedemikian rupa, ibunya Kotori membiarkan anaknya jalan di depannya, yang nantinya agar Kotori sendiri yang membuka pintu. Saat Kotori menarik gagang pintu, ia terkejut.

"Welcome home!"

Tampaklah keenam teman lainnya yang menyambutnya dengan senyum yang merekah di masing-masing wajah mereka. Lalu mereka saling bertukar sapa, berpelukan dan berbagi kebahagiaan. Mereka semua sangat senang. Itu membuat Kotori terharu dan kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

Mereka akhirnya dapat saling bertemu setelah lima tahun berpisah. Kala itu Kotori tidak punya banyak waktu, maka ia tidak dapat pulang bahkan pada saat musim liburan sekalipun. Ia hanya dapat mengirim pesan atau menelpon kalau sempat. Lima tahun itu dipenuhi oleh kesibukkan.

Mereka pun berlanjut di meja makan yang penuh dengan berbagai hidangan. Sembari mereka menyantap hidangan tersebut, Kotori menceritakan hari-harinya di universitasnya; tentang temannya, gurunya dan warganya. Ia juga bercerita bagaimana ia berhadapan dengan orang-orang pribumi, bagaimana ia beradaptasi dengan kulturnya dan bagaimana ia berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya yang berasal dari berbagai negara.

Honoka semangat sekali menanggapi semua perkataan Kotori. Seketika ia berubah menjadi wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai narasumbernya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Honoka yang seperti itu, semuanya juga ingin tahu lebih banyak, apalagi Rin dan Nico. Hanya saja mereka kalah cepat dengan Honoka.

Maki tampak tidak menikmati suasana di meja makan. Ia terus menerus merasa khawatir. Ia tidak banyak makan, apalagi bicara. Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai-sampai Eli yang duduk di sampingnya menegur dirinya karena terlihat diam terus. Tapi Maki tidak peduli. Ia begitu penasaran dengan perasaannya.

Ia dihantui oleh mata yang tidak bisa terlupakan itu. Bagaimana warna coklat dan emas yang bercampur pada manik matanya itu berkilauan, ia tidak bisa melupakannya.

Semenjak ia bertemu kembali dengan sepasang mata itu, ia tidak bisa tenang. Jantungnya berdegup lebih keras daripada biasanya. Kegelisahan terus dirasakannya sepanjang waktu. Meskipun begitu, teguran Eli perlu diindahkan. Ia tidak boleh egois. Hari ini adalah hari spesial Kotori, maka ia harus ikut memeriahkannya.

Cerita Kotori berlanjut ke bagaimana ia dapat cepat akrab dengan teman-temannya. Itu karena pada dasarnya mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Ia melakukan berbagai proyek bersama, menciptakan sebuah rancangan dari ide-ide yang berasal dari berbagai sudut pandang. Ia juga diajak ke tempat-tempat wisata di sana saat mereka liburan. Terkadang juga Ia bersama teman-temannya melewati malam berdansa di klub malam.

Tentu saja, tidak hanya sampai di situ saja pengalaman-pengalaman Kotori. Tapi hari sudah semakin larut, para member yang lain juga ingin segera pulang agar Kotori dapat beristirahat. Setelah para member membersihkan meja makan dan ruang tengah, satu per satu mereka pamit untuk pulang.

Nozomi dan Nico pulang bersama Eli, mereka sudah tidak tinggal di rumahnya yang dulu. Begitu juga dengan Maki, Rin dan Hanayo. Maki pulang sendirian, Rin dan Hanayo pulang berdua. Hanya Honoka dan Umi yang masih tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, meneruskan usaha yang diturunkan oleh keluarganya.

Sesaat setelah Maki kembali duduk di jok mobilnya, ia tidak langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia mulai termenung. Ia merasa tak asing dengan perasaan ini. Ia pasti sudah pernah merasakannya dulu. Ia pun kembali ke masa lalu, ulang waktu-waktunya bersama si Mata Yang Tidak Bisa Terlupakan itu. Kenagan usang yang sudah terkubur dalam, kini digali kembali. Gedung Otonoki beserta isinya adalah hal pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Banyak momen yang tercipta di sana. Saat mereka berkelompok, saat mereka berdiskusi, saat mereka hanya berdua.

"Berdua." Gumam Maki.

Maki ingat bahwa mereka pernah berdua sebelum Kotori pergi ke Eropa. Dan pada saat itulah Maki terpikat pada campuran warna coklat dan emas itu. Ia pun merasakan kegelisahan yang sama pada saat itu. Ia _tahu_ apa nama dari perasaan ini sekarang. Ia tersenyum pahit. Ia menyesal mengingat kembali saat-saat itu.

Lalu ia sadar bahwa waktu terus berjalan. Ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu duduk diam di sana. Ia harus segera pulang dan mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang menumpuk di dalam kamarnya.

* * *

A/N: A/N: Terima kasih kepada adikku yang selalu mau ngasih masukan, thanks to arei too (hey, are you reading this?) for always support me, hehe~ terima kasih buat para pembaca, review dan fav-nya! Banyak-banyak makasih, emangnya udah tamat?! BELUM! Ini masih permulaan! Haha!

Akhir kata, see you next chapter!

 **eseukei - 2016**  
 **Southwest project**


	3. 2 – Limitation

**Truth Lies**

#2 – Limitation

Ada satu hal yang ingin Maki sampaikan, namun masih tersimpan di dasar hati.

Sejak pertama bertemu, ia terpikat oleh salah satu mahluk yang sang tuhan ciptakan. Mahluk itu begitu indah sehingga Maki sempat terheran-heran dengan keberadaan mahluk itu sendiri. Baginya, ia adalah simbol kesempurnaan. Semuanya tentangnya sangat menarik, dan yang lebih menarik lagi adalah manik mata miliknya yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari.

Warna coklat dan emas yang bercampur pada manik matanya, Maki hanya bisa melihatnya dalam diam. Ia hanya bisa mengagumi indahnya campuran warna itu ketika cahaya terpantul di atasnya, tanpa bisa menyampaikannya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa melihat manik mata itu memancarkan perasaan bahagia, tanpa bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa mencintai sang pemilik manik mata itu, tanpa bisa memilikinya.

Karena ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya seolah-olah terperangkap. Maki tidak bisa menghindar dari hal itu.

Keadaan itu tidak berubah selama lima tahun.

Namun, tatapan yang diberikan oleh manik matanya yang lembut di hari itu memberikan Maki secercah harapan.

Mungkin, ia bisa lepas dan bebas dari belenggu yang tak tampak itu.

-[]-

Setelah melewati satu hari penuh dengan tugas, Maki pulang pada sore hari. Ia berjalan di atas trotoar, dengan tas ransel di punggungnya. Beberapa orang tidak dikenal berpapasan dengannya. Keadaan jalan raya di sampingnya tidak begitu ramai, hanya beberapa kendaraan roda empat yang melewati jalan itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang lembut membuatnya mengantuk. Ia menghela napas saat menyadari bahwa dirinya cukup kelelahan.

Melewati pertengahan tahun, Maki semakin disibukkan dengan kuliahnya. Hari-harinya ia habiskan di dalam laboratorium, meneliti. Ia datang saat subuh, dan pulang saat larut malam. Mengerjakan tugas terakhirnya sebagai mahasiswa; melakukan penelitian bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terkadang penelitiannya berujung kegagalan, memaksanya untuk mengulang semua dari awal. Belum lagi laporan tiap minggu yang harus ia presentasikan di depan para pengajar. Tidak jarang ia memilih untuk menghabiskan malamnya di laboratorium, lalu ia pulang setelah dua hari menginap. Tapi ia pulang lebih awal saat akhir pekan, untuk membereskan pekerjaan rumah yang ia tinggalkan selama satu minggu.

Tempat tinggal Maki tidak begitu luas, sama seperti rumah pada umumnya yang memiliki dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi. Jarak tempat tinggalnya tepaut beberapa kilometer dengan kampus. Setiap hari, ia menggunakan bis untuk pergi ke kampusnya. Ia hanya menggunakan kendaraan pribadinya dalam waktu-waktu terdesak saja. Pemberhentian bis yang paling dekat kampus berada di dekat sebuah stasiun kereta, satu-satunya stasiun kereta di daerah yang sepi ini. Dari situ ia berjalan lagi selama lima menit. Daerahnya sendiri jauh dari pusat kota, jadi tidak begitu ramai. Daerah ini lebih banyak penduduk dengan status pelajar, karena daerah ini adalah tempat berdirinya universitas ternama.

Maki menoleh ke sampingnya yang lain, dimana stasiun kereta berada. Banyak orang yang masuk dan keluar dari sana. Mereka memiliki umur yang beragam, tua dan muda bercampur di sana. Setelah berjalan sebentar, Maki sampai pada halte bis. Ia berdiri di sana, menunggu bisnya datang. Menurut jam tangannya, ia harus menunggu sepuluh menit lagi.

Keadaan jalan raya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak begitu ramai. Udara yang sejuk membuat mata Maki semakin berat. Ia tahu sebentar lagi bisnya akan datang, tapi ia ingin tidur untuk sebentar saja. Kemudian ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tiang di dekatnya. Sesaat sebelum ia menutup matanya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia terkesiap dan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak disangkanya. Ia menemukan Kotori ada di sampingnya.

"Hai!" Kotori menampakkan senyumannya.

"Kotori? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Maki mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku? Aku bekerja di daerah ini dari seminggu yang lalu, kau tidak tahu? Tapi aku sudah memberitahu Nozomi-chan, ia tidak memberitahumu juga?"

Maki ingat kalau Nozomi tidak pernah membicarakan soal itu sampai saat ini. "Tidak."

"Mungkinkah dia lupa?"

"Entahlah. Lagi pula, kenapa kau tidak langsung saja bilang kepadaku?"

"Eh? Ah, aku tidak kepikiran." Kotori tertawa, dengan terpaksa. Terbesit dalam pikiran Maki, Kotori sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia terus menatap Kotori yang sedang melirik jam tangannya. Sepertinya wanita di depannya itu tidak bisa berlama-lama berdiri di sini. "Err, aku harus segera pergi. Keretanya akan segera berangkat."

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati."

"Senang bisa bertemu kau di sini, Maki-chan." Ia melambaikan tangannya. Sebelum ia membalikkan badannya, Kotori berkata, "Aku akan menghubungimu lain kali."

"Oke."

Lalu Kotori pergi, masuk ke dalam stasiun. Detik selanjutnya, bis yang ditunggu Maki akhirnya tiba. Ia segera masuk ke dalam bis dan duduk di dekat jendela. Perlahan-lahan, bis mulai berjalan. Pemandangan di jendela pun ikut berganti. Ia terus melihat ke jendela dengan serius, tapi ia tidak sedang memerhatikan sesuatu. Ia sedang berpikir. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, terutama dengan perkataan Kotori.

"Ia sudah memberitahu Nozomi, tapi kenapa Nozomi tidak memberitahuku?" Gumam Maki saat ia mengambil ponselnya dari kantongnya.

Ia mengecek kotak pesannya. Mungkin saja ia melewatkan notifikasinya saat pesan dari Nozomi tiba. Tapi kotak pesannya kosong. Tidak ada pesan yang belum dibaca, tidak ada pesan baru dari Nozomi. Pesan terakhir yang ia terima adalah dari teman kuliahnya.

"Hmm... aneh."

-[]-

Maki berdiri di depan sebuah rumah. Ia menekan tombol bel rumah itu, lalu ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Musim dingin masih lama, tapi udaranya terlalu dingin untuk musim gugur. Ia tidak tahu di luar akan sedingin ini, jadi ia tidak memakai sarung tangan. Walaupun ia memakai pakaian tebal dan syal yang melingkar di lehernya, semua itu tidak bisa menghangatkan tangannya. Lalu, pintu di depan dirinya bergerak.

"Maki-chan? Ada apa?" Wajah Nozomi muncul di balik pintu.

Sang pemilik rumah; Nozomi terheran-heran karena ia kedatangan tamu yang tidak disangka, apalagi di saat malam hari. Nozomi tadinya hendak pergi tidur, ia pun sudah memakai piyama. Rambutnya yang panjang dikepang di samping.

"Maaf telah mengganggumu, tapi aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal." Kata Maki. "Bisa, kan?"

"Baiklah. Lagipula, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak." Dengan senyumannya dan tatapan menyindirnya, Nozomi mempersilakan Maki masuk ke dalam dan mengantarnya ke tengah rumah.

Di ruang tengahnya, hanya terdapat meja dan sofa. Sebuah televisi dan sebuah rak buku di sisi yang lain. Di ruangan itu juga terdapat sebuah jendela dengan tirai berwarna lembut. Selagi Nozomi ke dapur, Maki disuruh duduk dan menunggu. Suasananya sepi, karena tidak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua. Ruangannya hening sampai suara jarum jam pun dapat didengar. Tak lama kemudian, Nozomi datang dengan dua cangkir teh.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Nozomi setelah meletakkan cangkir-cangkir.

"Kau tahu Kotori ada di daerah sini," ucap Maki. "dan kau tidak memberitahuku."

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu setelah Maki bertemu dengan Kotori untuk pertama kalinya di daerah ini. Sejak saat itu, ia selalu kepikiran perkataan Kotori tentang Nozomi. Selama itu pula ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat di kampus, membuatnya terganggu. Sekarang ia datang kepada Nozomi untuk menuntaskan segalanya yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Ah, soal itu rupanya." Nozomi merubah sedikit posisi duduknya. "Aku lupa, karena kau sulit dihubungi. Ingat saat aku mengunjungi rumahmu terakhir kalinya? Aku belum sempat masuk ke dalam, kau sudah menyuruhku pulang karena kau mau pergi ke kampus. Jadi aku lupa memberitahumu tentang itu. Kau tahu dari mana Kotori ada di sini?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, di stasiun." Maki berdehem. "Ia bilang kalau ia telah memberitahumu bahwa ia bekerja di daerah ini. Lalu kau tidak mengatakannya aku. Mengapa?" Maki tahu, kelupaan bukanlah sebuah alasan yang masuk akal dalam masalah ini. Tapi Nozomi tidak bergeming. Manik matanya yang berwarana hijau berkilauan itu tetap terlihat tenang.

"Mengapa? Kau tahu mengapa aku tidak mengatakannya."

Jawaban yang Nozomi katakan dengan mantap membuat Maki diam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Nozomi sangatlah benar. Sejak awal, ia tahu mengapa Nozomi berbuat demikian. Tapi Maki selalu membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu berpura-pura lupa tentang hal yang mereka sudah bicarakan sebelumnya. Ia kesal, tapi ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk marah, karena pada dasarnya, dialah yang salah.

Masalah ini, Maki sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Nozomi jauh-jauh hari. Mereka menyadari akan satu hal. Satu hal itu berkaitan erat dengan Kotori. Mmereka tidak memberitahukan hal itu kepada dia. Mereka tidak mau Kotori tahu tentang hal ini, karena mereka pun tidak yakin benar dengan masalah ini. Mereka menutup mulut dan menjaga hal itu agar tetap menjadi rahasia antara mereka berdua. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa menghindar dari campur tangan Kotori. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang.

Masalah ini juga berkaitan dengan Maki, maka Maki pun kena dampaknya apabila masalah ini tidak ditanggapi. Nozomi sudah memberikan beberapa nasihat agar Maki terhindar dari masalah ini. Tapi sesekali emosinya membuat Maki melupakan nasihat itu. Begitupun dengan sekarang, kedatangan Maki merupakan bukti bahwa ia baru saja dibutakan oleh emosi.

Maki kalut. Ia seharusnya tidak berbuat demkian. Ia seharusnya tidak memprotes Nozomi. Sebenarnya, Nozomi sudah berbaik hati kepadanya dan menolongnya menghindar dari masalah ini. Tapi cara Nozomi menolongnya, Maki tidak suka. Rasanya pedih. Ia sudah muak dengan rasa pedih. Maki tidak mau merasakan pedih lagi setelah lima tahun mengalaminya.

Maki tertawa pelan, dadanya semakin terasa sesak. "Tentu saja. Mengapa aku menanyakannya? Bodohnya aku." Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya seraya menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan dan cepat, membuatnya tidak dapat terdengar jelas. Maki menggendong tasnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi. Terima kasih, Nozomi."

Nada bicara Maki berubah menjadi lebih gelap, membuat Nozomi khawatir. Saat Nozomi akan melihat wajahnya, Maki memalingkannya. Gerakannya sangat cepat. Walaupun begitu, ia merasakan Maki menjatuhkan butiran air mata. Jantung Nozomi berdetak keras. Rasa gelisahnya semakin membesar.

"Tunggu, Maki-chan!"

Langkah Maki begitu cepat sehingga Nozomi sulit mengejarnya. Karena terburu-buru, Nozomi menyenggol meja dan menumpahkan teh yang ia buat. Tapi saat ini, ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Saat Maki hendak keluar dari rumah, Nozomi berhasil menahan lengannya. Maki berusaha melepaskan genggaman Nozomi, tapi tidak bisa.

"Mungkin kalian ditakdirkan untuk saling dekat, Maki-chan. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu." Walaupun Nozomi hanya bisa melihat punggungnnya, Nozomi tahu bahwa Maki tidak puas dengan semua yang Nozomi berikan hari ini. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa Nozomi katakan lagi selain itu. "Kumohon ingatlah itu."

"Aku tahu." Bisik Maki, suaranya bergetar. Ia menarik keras lengannya, sebuah hentakan yang cukup untuk membuat Nozomi kaget dan melepaskan tangannya. Setelah itu, ia pergi.

"Maki-chan!"

Nozomi memanggilnya, tapi Maki tidak menanggapinya. Ia terus menjauh dengan langkah-langkah besar dan akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan. Tinggallah Nozomi yang mematung di depan pintu, sambil berharap bahwa ia bisa menghilangkan rasa gundah di hatinya. Di mata Nozomi, kini Maki terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Ia tidak tahu mana yang harus ia percayai, Nozomi atau dirinya sendiri. Maki tidak bisa memilih di antara keduanya.

Nozomi harus segera memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat ia lakukan, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Karena Nozomi merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan datang.

-[]-

Lima tahun yang lalu.

Saat dimana sehari sebelum hari kelulusan murid-murid kelas tiga dari SMA Otonoki.

Nishikino Maki akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada salah satu seniornya.

Maki mengirim sebuah pesan kepadanya yang berisikan ajakan untuk bertemu sepulang sekolah di belakang gedung sekolah. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling cocok, dimana mereka tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang banyak. Di sana pula keadaannya sepi sehingga suaranya tidak dikalahkan oleh suara lain. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu mereka. Waktu pulang sekolah kali ini menjadi sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh Maki.

Tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seketika, Maki berkeringat dingin. Ia sengaja tidak segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia pun melambatan semua pergerakkannya, dan menjadi orang yang terakhir berada di kelas. Ia ingin melewati semua ini, tapi ia sedikit takut dengan apayang akan terjadi.

Seperti yang ia duga, Rin dan Hanayo pun mengajaknya untuk bersama-sama pulang. Berbeda dengan yang biasanya, Maki menolak ajakan mereka. Ia pun meminta Rin dan Hanayo untuk meninggalkannya di sini, karena ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Tanpa ada rasa curiga, mereka beredua menuruti kata Maki dan pulang terlebih dahulu. Kini Maki sendirian.

Maki berjalan keluar gedung. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk membalikkan badannya, pulang ke rumah. Tapi, bukankah itu artinya ia mengingkari janji yang ia buat? Bukankah itu yang disebut sebagai pengecut?

Maki tidak mau menjadi seorang pengecut.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekad. Ia sudah mendiskusikan strategi-strategi cinta dengan Nozomi. Ia sudah menyusun kata demi kata agar perasaannya tersampaikan, tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Ia sudah berlatih berbicara di depan kaca setiap hari hingga mulutnya berbusa. Ia sudah merencanakan tempat dimana ia akan berbicara dengannya, tak lupa meperhitungkan segala kemungkinan pengganggu yang datang. Ia terlah mempersiapkan semuanya, ia seharusnya tidak gugup seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, pikiran-pikiran itu tidak bisa mengusir kegalauan Maki.

Tanpa disadari, kakinya terus melangkah selama ia sibuk di dalam pikirannya. Di depannya, ada satu belokan. Belokan itu menjadi belokan terakhir yang ditempuh Maki. Ia hanya butuh melewati satu rintangan lagi. setelah itu, ia akan terbebas dari perasaan yang tidak enak yang selama ini menguasai hatinya.

Itu dia.

Sang senior, Minami Kotori.

Ia berdiri di sana, di bawah bayangan gedung sekolah. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan, tapi Maki masih dapat melihat sebuah senyuman terukir disana. Rambut panjangnya menari bersama angin. Keberadaannya saja sudah membuat Maki gugup sekali.

Selama dua tahun, ia mengenal sang senior. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Hanya pita yang ia kenakan di bajunya saja yang berbeda. Kini warna pita itu adalah hijau, menandakan tingkatan Kotori yang sudah mencapai tahun ketiga di sekolah Otonoki.

Besok adalah hari kelulusan Kotori, begitu pula dengan Honoka dan Umi.

"Maki-chan."

Suaranya yang memanggil namanya membuat isi perutnya teraduk-aduk. Warna coklat dan emas yang bercampur pada maniknya membuat sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Maki tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Begitu pula dengan otaknya, ia melupakan semua rencana yang telah ia buat dalam hitungan detik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa diam.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku pikir kau tidak menerima pesan yang aku kirim."

 _"Pesan―"_

Maki menarik alisnya ke atas.

 _"―aku memang tidak menerima pesan apapun darimu, Kotori."_

"Tapi sekarang kau di sini. Itu artinya kau membacanya, kan?" Lanjut Kotori.

"Uh..." Maki memainkan ujung rambutnya.

Kemudian mereka berdua diam. Terdapat suara gesekan dedaunan saat angin sore datang. Angin itu juga membawa pandangan mereka ke depan. Saling menatap satu sama lain, hanya itulah yang mereka lakukan.

Dalam hatinya, Maki kalut. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau kemungkinan kejadian seperti ini ada. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya ada faktor luar yang akan mengganggunya. Pesan? Pesan apapun itu, Maki tidak menerimanya. Yang lebih penting lagi, hal ini berarti pesan yang ia kirimkan kepadanya pun tidak sampai padanya. Kotori datang ke sini atas kemauan dia sendiri, bukan karena Maki yang meminta.

Kemana pesan yang Maki kirimkan? Mengapa pesannya tidak tersampaikan? Mengapa pesan Kotori mengalami hal yang sama pula?

Ada sebuah kepingan puzzle yang hilang.

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik, membawanya lebih dekat dengan sang senior. Pikirannya buyar saat ia menyadari jaraknya dengan sang senior semakin dekat. Penggangan tangan Kotori yang erat itu memberikan sensasi yang tidak biasa kepada Maki. Ia rasakan panas merambat pada wajahnya.

"Maki-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

Jari-jarinya kini semakin erat mengikat tangan Maki. Pada wajahnya, Kotori terlihat sedang berpikir keras, keraguan pun tampak jelas sekali. Ia pun diam, tidak segera melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kotori terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Maki pikir ia sedang melamun, dan hendak membuyarkan lamunannya. Tapi Kotori tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini."

Maki mengejapkan matanya. "Eh?"

"A-ah, maksudku, aku akan pergi dari Jepang, seminggu lagi. Setelah itu, aku akan berada di Eropa selama empat tahun. Aku akan meraih mimpiku disana, menjadi seorang disainer."

Reaksi pertama dari Maki adalah terkejut. Ia pikir Kotori sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari Jepang, dan bersekolah di negeri lain. Tapi ternyata ia tidak begitu. Tampaknya, Honoka berhasil menularkan sifat tidak mudah menyerahnya kepada Kotori. Di sisi lain, itu juga mungkin berarti bahwa Kotori masih menyimpan harapannya, mimpi-mimpinya, sejak ia ditarik kembali oleh Honoka pada hari itu, selama dua tahun. Itu merupakan penantian yang panjang.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Melanjutkan pendidikanmu di sana." Ujar Maki.

Tapi seharusnya Kotori tidak perlu repot-repot membuat janji dengan Maki untuk bertemu di belakang gedung sekolah hanya untuk memberitahu soal keberangkatannya ke Eropa. Ia bisa saja membicarakannya kepada semua orang, kepada para member secara terbuka, di tempat yang lebih 'biasa'. Bukankah itu aneh?

Kecuali kalau ada satu hal lain yang perlu disampaikan, secara pribadi, dan harus Maki saja yang tahu.

"Tentu saja." Kotori tertawa pelan. "Ini mungkin aneh, tapi aku senang bahwa kau adalah orang yang pertama mengetahuinya."

"Maksudmu, yang lain belum tahu?"

"Ya, termasuk Honoka-chan dan Umi-chan. Aku akan memberitahu mereka setelah upacara kelulusan."

 _Ini aneh._

Ini bukanlah rencana awal Kotori untuk memberitahu soal keberangkatannya, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Maki. Para member yang lain, bahkan Honoka dan Umi yang notabene-nya adalah temannya sejak kecil, belum mengetahui hal ini. Ini tidak seperti Kotori yang biasanya.

"Begitu rupanya..." Tanpa disadarinya, genggaman tangan Maki semakin erat. "Berjuanglah, menggapai mimpimu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya." Ucap Maki.

"Terima kasih, Maki-chan. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin." Sekali lagi, Kotori menampakkan senyumannya. Kali ini Maki membalasnya dengan hal serupa.

Setelah itu, Maki tidak ingin berkata apapun. Ia tidak bisa memenuhi tekadnya. Ia tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya. Entah mengapa, semuanya menjadi kacau. Suasannya menjadi sangat tidak mendukung. Tidak apa-apa, pikir Maki. Untuk hari ini, ia tidak mau memikirkan soal perasaannya. Potongan-potongan puzzle yang ia tidak dapat temukan sudah cukup membuatnya pusing. Ia sangat terusik oleh keganjilan yang baru saja terjadi padanya dan Kotori. Keganjilan itu begitu rumit sehingga Maki sulit memprosesnya.

Maki dan Kotori pun berakhir dengan pulang bersama. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di atas trotoar. Dengan sendirinya, jari tangan mereka saling bertautan dan kaki mereka dalam langkah yang sama. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang berani membuka mulut, mereka tetap dalam diam sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka pun harus berpisah di sebuah simpangan. Saat Maki hendak berpisah, ia merasakan sesuatu memanggilnya. Seketika, sesuatu itu membuat Maki berat untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Ia segera memalingkan dirinya ke seberang, dimana Kotori berada. Tetapi, keberadaan Kotori sudah tidak ada di sana.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah.

Esoknya, upacara kelulusan dilaksanakan. Acara tersebut berjalan lancar seperti apa yang direncanakan. Semua hadirin khidmat selama acara berlangsung, setidaknya kecuali dua orang. Hingga semua orang keluar dari aula sekolah, mereka berdua tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kekhawatirannya. Dua orang itu; Maki dan Kotori saling menghindar, walaupun mereka sedang berkumpul dengan member yang lain.

Tentu saja, setelah upacara kelulusan, seperti yang dikatakannya, Kotori memberitahu kepada yang lain tentang rencananya untuk menggapai mimpinya di luar negeri. Semuanya terkejut bukan main, bahkan kedua teman sepermainannya sampai menitikkan air mata. Member yang lain mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi keterkejutan itu tidak berlaku bagi Maki.

Sejak saat itu, Maki tidak bisa menghubungi Kotori lewat ponselnya. Ia mengirim pesan dan menelponya berkali-kali. Tidak satu pesan pun yang mendapatkan balasan dari Kotori. Begitu pula dengan teleponnya, selalu terputus sebelum sempat berbicara dengannya. Hal serupa juga dialami oleh yang lain, seakan Kotori menghindar dari teman-temannya, selama satu minggu itu.

Saat hari keberangkatan Kotori, langit tak berawan, cuacanya cerah, dan matahari bersinar terang; keadaannya sangat cocok untuk melakukan penerbangan. Kesembilan member hadir di bandara, tidak lupa dengan ibunya Kotori, Yukiho, dan Alisa. Semuanya terlihat senang, memperlihatkan senyuman terbahagia masing-masing. Lagipula, bersedih tidak akan merubah apapun, seperti itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Sebisa mungkin mereka menikmati waktu yang tersisa, sebelum Kotori pergi.

"Oh iya! Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil beberapa foto? Ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita dengan member lengkap." Usul Honoka saat mereka sedang menunggu jam keberangkatan.

"Honoka-chan, aku hanya pergi untuk belajar, bukan untuk berperang. Aku pasti kembali lagi." Kata Kotori.

"Tapi tetap saja, empat tahun itu lama!" Honoka mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari tasnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Honoka-chan!" ucap Rin dengan bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang pegang kameranya." Tiba-tiba Yukiho merebut kamera itu dan mengambil jarak dengan segerombolan senpai-nya. "Baiklah. Sekarang, ambil posisi kalian!"

Mereka pun menuruti kata Yukiho. Alisa buru-buru ngacir ke arah Yukiho, menyisihkan dirinya dari para senpai. Ibunya Kotori pun diajak untuk berfoto bersama. Posisi mereka memanjang, Kotori dan ibunya berada di tengah, Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, dan Maki berada di kanan Kotori, dan Umi, Nico, Eli dan Nozomi berada di kiri ibunya Kotori. Yukiho pun segera mengambil gambarnya.

"Mungkin sekarang bagian kalian bersembilan untuk berfoto." Ibunya Kotori pun memisahkan diri.

"Kita ganti posisi, bagaimana?" usul Eli.

Mereka menyetujui ide Eli. Saat mereka sibuk ke sana dan kemari, tangan Maki ditarik oleh seseorang. Ia pun terbawa ke arah tarikan tersebut dan menabrak pelan Kotori. Ia sadar kalau Kotori yang sengaja menariknya. Dengan ekor matanya, Maki dapat melihat sedikit semburat merah pada pipi Kotori. Tapi perhatiannya segera teralihkan saat sisinya yang lain ditabrak lagi oleh Honoka. Sisi kosong Kotori pun terisi oleh Umi dan Hanayo. Nozomi, Eli, Nico dan Rin di bagian bawah.

"Bilang 'cheese'!" Seru Yukiho. Walaupun begitu, hanya Nico yang berbeda sendiri. Ia malah bilang 'nico-nico-nii' saat Yukiho memotret.

"Nah, sekarang, kita selfie!" Kata Honoka. "Yukiho dan Alisa, ayo ikut kami! Ibunya Kotori juga!"

"Eh? Haruskah?" Kata Yukiho sembari menghampiri mereka. "Ah, kali ini biar Kotori-senpai saja yang pegang." Kotori pun mengambil kamera itu dari Yukiho.

"Oke, dalam hitungan tiga ya." Kotori memposisikan kamera itu agar semuanya dapat tertangkap kamera. "Satu, dua... tiga!"

-[]-

 _Mungkin kalian ditakdirkan untuk saling dekat._

 _Tapi tidak lebih dari itu._

Kalimat itu selalu terngiang di pikiran Maki. Kalimat itu pun telah diperkuat dengan keganjilan yang terjadi di hari sebelum kelulusan Honoka, Kotori, dan Umi. Kejadian itu membuatnya percaya dengan fakta itu, setelah dipertegas oleh Nozomi.

Tampaknya alam memberikan sebuah permainan kepada Maki dan Kotori. Permainan itu mempunyai aturan sederhan, tapi amat memberatkan Maki. Aturan itu adalah:

Jarak.

Jarak dalam dua konteks yang berbeda. Mereka mungkin boleh saling dekat seecara fisik, tapi tidak dengan hubungan mereka.

Dengan kata lain, hubungan mereka tidak boleh lebih dari teman.

-[]-

Hari minggu pagi, Maki dibangunkan oleh suara berisik. Rencananya, ia akan tidur sampai siang hari. ini merupakan sebuah balas dendam untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama tiga hari berturut-turut, ia tidak mendapatkan jam tidur karena banyak sekali tugas yang harus ia selesaikan. Belum lagi para pengajar yang banyak maunya, menyuruh para mahasiswanya ini dan itu. Selain itu, organisasi yang Maki ikuti tengah mempersiapkan sebuah acara yang akan diadakan alam waktu dekat. Maki yang menjabat sebagai panitia di dalam acara tersebut, mau tidak mau, harus menyelesaikan rancangan acaranya secepat mungkin.

Tapi suara-suara ribut itu menggagalkan semuanya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang baru ia mulai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Maki bangkit dari tidurnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, baju piyamanya tidak karuan, dan beberapa bantalnya terjatuh ke lantai. Masih setengah sadar, ia menurunkan kakinya dari kasur dan langsung di sambut oleh dinginnya lantai. Ia buru-buru mencari sendalnya lalu memakainya.

Sembari mengucap-usap matanya yang setengah terbuka, ia berjalan menuju dapur. Tenggorokkannya kering, ia butuh segelas air. Ia melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding, jam setengah delapan. Semakin ia dekat dengan dapur, semakin jelas ia mendengar suara ribut itu. Ia yakin, suara itu berasal dari tetangganya, karena dapurnya berbatasan langsung dengan rumah sebelah. Setelah melepas dahaga, ia segera menuju jendela dekat pintu rumah.

Ia tengok ke luar, beberapa orang dengan seragam yang berwarna biru pucat keluar-masuk rumah tetangganya. Setiap orang berseragam itu keluar dari rumah, mereka selalu membawa sebuah kotak kardus. Mereka membawa kotak-kotak itu ke sebuah mobil boks. Tentunya, orang-orang berseragam itu adalah petugas dari jasa pengangkut barang.

Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau tetangganya akan pindah rumah. Mungkin itu hal yang wajar bagi Maki yang hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan para tetangganya. Maki pergi saat gelap, dan pulang saat gelap pula. Setiap pulang, ia selalu membawa penat dan selalu tumbang saat sampai di kasur. Hanya di akhir pekan, Maki bisa menikmati apa yang disebut dengan istirahat.

Kemudian perutnya meraung. Maki ingat kalau ia terakhir makan saat kemarin sore. Ia pun segera kembali ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

-[]-

Akhir pekan berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Maki kembali bertarung di antara tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Musim gugur akan segera berakhir, itu berarti Maki sudah melewati hampir setengah tahun perjalannya di tahun kelimanya di universitas ternama itu. Tinggal setengah tahun lagi sebelum batas waktu penelitiannya, tapi ia belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari penelitian yang ia lakukan.

Walaupun begitu, ada saat-saat dimana ia dapat pulang lebih awal. Ia bisa menikmati sinar matahari sambil berjalan di trotoar, walau ia tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari. Di saat-saat seperti itulah, ia sering bertemu dengan Kotori, yang selalu berpapasan di depan stasiun kereta. Seperti layaknya seorang karyawan di perkantoran, Kotori selalu pulang tepat setelah jam kerja berakhir.

Di satu kesempatan, Maki mengajaknya mengunjungi tempat tongkrongan langganannya dulu. Karena Maki semakin hari semakin sibuk, ia baru bisa menyempatkan diri ke tempat itu lagi dengan Kotori, setelah sekian lama. Tempat itu kecil, sederhana dan terletak di ujung sebuah jalan. Bagian tempat itu yang disukai Maki adalah suasananya yang sepi dan menurutnya, sepi adalah nyaman.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa ngobrol." Kata Kotori, setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk yang mereka inginkan. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Biasa saja, seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa. Tugas, penelitian, dosen, semuanya berputar-putar di sekitarku setiap harinya." Maki menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya. "Kalau kau menginginkan sebuah cerita yang menarik, aku tidak punya."

Kotori tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kok."

"Dan sendirinya? Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke sini?"

"Kau tahu, kan? Kalau aku sempat bekerja selama setahun, setelah aku lulus dari universitas. Kemudian aku mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan itu, karena aku tidak bisa terus-terusan tinggal di sana, aku ingin bekerja di Jepang. Daripada melepaskanku, mereka lebih memilih untuk memindahkanku ke kantor pusat mereka di Jepang, di sini."

"Kau terlihat seperti aset berharga bagi mereka. Mereka tidak ingin kau dimiliki oleh yang lain." Maki tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Walaupun Kotori bekerja di sebuah kantor, bukan berarti ia harus memakai pakaian formal. Setiap hari, ia bekerja dengan pakaian kasual namun stylish. Itu merupakan kebijakan dari perusahaannya. Karena perusahaannya berada di bidang fashion, mereka ingin para karyawannya menjadi trendsetter juga, selain karya-karya yang mereka ciptakan. Kebijakan itu diharapkan dapat membuat para karyawannya percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri dan karya-karyanya.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Maki, Kotori merupakan salah satu andalan perusahaan tersebut. Lulusan dari universitas ternama dengan nilai sempurna adalah potensi berharga bagi semua perusahaan. Begitu Kotori lulus, ia langsung dibanjiri oleh tawaran pekerjaan. Bahkan salah satu dosennya memaksa dirinya untuk bergabung di salah satu perusahaan terkenal di sana. Karena tawarannya begitu menggiurkan, Kotori memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di sana, mencicipi rasanya bekerja di sana.

Setelah satu tahun berlalu, rasa rindu Kotori dengan kampung halaman semakin memuncak. Selain itu, ia mempunyai keinginan untuk mempunyai sebuah butik. Ia pun mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Namun surat pengunduran dirinya tidak diterima begitu saja. Kotori dan pihak perusahaan sempat melakukan diskusi atas keinginan Kotori untuk keluar dari perusahaan itu. Diskusi itu pun berakhir dengan dipindahkannya Kotori ke salah satu cabang perusahaan itu yang berada di Jepang.

"Kalau pikir-pikir lagi, aku belum tahu dimana kau tinggal sekarang." Kata Maki sambil menegakkan punggungnya. Maki baru menyadari kalau Kotori selalu menggunakan kereta setiap kali ia pulang bekerja.

"Aku masih tinggal di rumahku yang lama." Jawaban Kotori yang tidak disangka Maki.

"Eh? Kupikir kau tinggal di sekitar sini. Bukankah jaraknya sangat jauh dengan kantormu?"

"Itulah masalahku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok denganku."

Lalu, terbesitlah sebuah ide. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Maki segera mengutarakannya.

"Tempat tinggal di sebelahku kosong. Pemilik sebelumnya baru saja pindah. Mungkin kau tertarik untuk melihatnya?"

Kotori diam sebentar. "Boleh aku minta alamatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana, kalau kau mau."

-[]-

Akhir pekan tidak Maki habiskan di dalam rumah. Terkadang ia pergi ke luar dan berbelanja di supermarket. Letaknya tidak jauh, hanya butuh lima belas menit dengan berjalan untuk mencapainya. Tapi perjalanan kali ini terasa sangat panjang karena dingin yang menyerang Maki tanpa ampun. Musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba, hawa dingin kini mulai menguasai daratan.

Maki tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam supermarket. Ia segera mengambil barang-barang yang ia perlukan, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Banyaknya orang di sana tidak meperlambat Maki yang tahu betul lika-liku tempat itu. Ia berjalan dari satu bagian ke bagian lainnya dengan cepat, tanpa disadarinya. Setelah itu, ia pergi menuju kasir, membayar semua belanjaannya. Saat ia hendak mengambil barang belanjaannya, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Oh, bukankah itu Maki?" Suara dari belakangnya mengejutkan dirinya. Ia segera membalikan badan.

"...Nozomi?"

Rasa canggung meledak di dalam dada Maki saat ia mengetahui bahwa Nozomi juga ada di sini. Maki tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengannya, apalagi setelah ia meninggalkan Nozomi dengan kasar. Tapi Nozomi bertingkah seperti tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka, membuat Maki semakin kikuk.

Mereka pulang bersama setelah Nozomi membayar semua barangnya. Selama dua menit pertama, mereka tidak berbicara sedikit pun. Kemudian, Nozomi mulai menceritakan tingkah atasan kerjanya yang banyak maunya. Diam-diam, Maki memerhatikan Nozomi berbicara. Nozomi tampak seperti biasa, sesekali tertawa saat menyebutkan tingkah atasannya itu. Setelah itu, mereka kembali hening. Maki tidak bisa terus diam. Ia tidak suka dengan atmosfir aneh yang ada di antara mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Nozomi." Maki menelan ludah. "Maafkan aku soal yang kemarin-kemarin."

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu." Ujar Nozomi. Senyuman ramah yang tampak di wajahnya meluluhkan semua keresahan Maki. Tanpa sadar, hal itu juga menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi.

"Uh..." salah satu tangan Maki mulai memainkan ujung rambutnya.

Pohon-pohon yang biasa menaungi jalan trotoar tidak berdaun. Semua daunnya berguguran selama musim gugur berlangsung. Jalan trotoar langsung terpapar sinar matahari. Sinarnya pun membuat pandangan silau karena tidak ada awan di langit. Pagi yang cerah di salah satu hari di musim gugur.

"Maafkan aku juga, Maki-chan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Aku hanya bisa memberimu kata-kata." Lanjut Nozomi.

"Itupun sudah lebih dari cukup, Nozomi. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu." Ucap Maki.

"Aw, Maki-chan. Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu manis terhadap orang lain?" Nozomi menyeringai, membuat rona merah di pipi Maki semakin tampak jelas.

"H-hentikan godaanmu itu, Nozomi!"

Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah persimpangan.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Nozomi melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbelok ke simpangan lain.

Maki masih berdiri di sana, melihat punggung Nozomi yang semakin menjauh. Semakin jauh Nozomi, semakin besar rasa bersalah yang Maki rasakan. Dengan sendirinya, tangan Maki kian erat menggenggam tas belanjaannya. Pandangannya jatuh ke tanah dimana ia berpijak.

"Maafkan aku, Nozomi. aku mengulangi kesalahanku lagi―"

Dua hari yang lalu. Sesuai dengan janjinya, Maki mengantarkan Kotori ke tempat tinggal yang ia sebutkan. Tempat tinggal itu tidak memiliki banyak perbedaan dengan milik Maki. Kebetulan, kantor Kotori tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Setelah selesai melihat-lihat, Kotori bilang ia akan segera menghubungi pihak properti untuk melakukan transaksi. Tentu saja, dengan kata lain, Kotori akan menempati tempat itu.

Itu juga berarti jarak antara Maki dan Kotori semakin dekat. Hal itu membuat kemungkinan untuk melanggar aturan permainan semakin besar, seperti apa yang terjadi pada lima tahun yang lalu.

"―Aku malah memperpendek jarakku dengan Kotori, lagi."

.

.

.

 _Because I really want you back._

 _Please, just give me second chance._

-[]-

A/N: Here is this! Maafkan aku telah menelantarkan Truth Lies T_T setelah didiskusikan bersama adikku, banyak sekali perubahan dalam jalan cerita. Dan akhirnya aku rada-rada galau untuk menulisnya, takutnya apa yang aku maksud tidak tersampaikan (dan mungkin cerita dan judulnya tidak selaras). Tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah mantap, tinggal proses menuangkannya ke dalam tulisan (dan itulah tahap yang paling sulit XD). Aku juga akan merilis chapter selanjutnya setiap tanggal 15 (kalau aku bisa) di setiap bulannya. Tapi untuk bulan ini, aku hanya bisa pubilsh chapter ini, ehehe! Jadi, tolong dukung terus dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besar-besar-besarnya untuk para reader, review dan fav-nya!

Then, see you next chapter!

 **eseukei - 2016  
** **Southwest project**


End file.
